Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with a plurality of booting modes.
Description of the Related Art
Booting a conventional electronic device usually takes a long time. A long booting time is always unpleasant and results in a poor user experience, especially when a user is in a hurry.
Taking the operating system Windows 8 (WIN8) as an example, the default booting mode is fast-boot. Since the boot speed required by Windows 8 is high, the Basic Input/output System (BIOS) would not scan hardware settings of all electronic components and it only scans some necessary hardware settings for booting, such as graphics and a booting disk. Then, it directly enters the operating system, and the operating system is responsible for loading the drivers for the rest hardware settings, such as a USB interface hardware setting.
However, in the fast-boot mode, a lot of initial settings of some related components on the mainboard may be skipped, such as a mouse, keyboard, or a universal serial bus port, and these components cannot be used normally in the operating system. Once the system has a problem, the user cannot enter the Basic Input/output System (BIOS) to solve the problem, consequently, the same problems in the fast-boot mode occurs repeatedly, and it even cannot enter the operating system.
For example, during the conventional booting process, the power button is triggered first, and then signals are transmitted to the south bridge via the super input/output unit. When the mechanism is imported to WIN8 instant boot system, due to the boot speed is too fast (about 2 seconds), if unknown errors occur, since the device cannot reset the initial value, it will cause the system to fail to boot. If the basic input/output system (BIOS) disables the option of loading the default value at an instant booting mechanism, it has the chance to solve the problem by clearing CMOS (CLRTC) or turning off AC power. If not, the user can't restore the system.